


Birthday

by KristiLynn



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Britta go shopping for a present for Shirley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

They were on day two of operation ‘Find Shirley’s birthday present’ and while Annie had picked hers up within the first half hour (A scrapbook with bonus pages for mom’s to document their kids milestones) Britta was still looking.   
  
“Annie I think I found it!” Britta exclaimed from the back of the store, causing all the other patrons to stop and look at her.   
  
“Sorry,” Annie apologized to everyone as she walked over to her friend, “Okay, we need to keep the shouting to a minimum. Remember what happened in the food court?”   
  
“I still do not think it’s fair that they don’t have a vegan option.”  
  
“It’s a mall food court Britta. People don’t go there to eat healthy.”   
  
“Whatever.”   
  
“So what did you find?”   
  
“This!” Britta announced picking up a bible and a rosary. “It’s Shirley’s favorite book and the necklace is a Jesus thing. She’s sure to love it.”  
  
“No sweetie. No,” Annie took the items and placed them back on the shelf, “I think we should go and look someplace else.”   
  
“Maybe you’re right.” Britta sighed. “Why am I having such a hard time? Everyone else is finished and done by now.”   
  
“Maybe you’re making this harder than you need to. Think about Shirley. What does she like?”   
  
“Jesus, but you said that was a bad gift.”  
  
“It wasn't bad it was just,” Annie shook her head, “We need to expand past that. Tell me about Shirley”  
  
Britta leaned against a railing, “She’s a proud woman, she runs a sandwich shop, she’s a good friend a student and a mom,” Britta stopped talking, “I think I know what to get her.”   
  
“Yay!” Annie clapped her hands, “I knew you would!”  
  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Everyone was crowded around Troy, Annie and Abed’s Kitchen table watching Shirley unwrap her presents.   
  
“Another cross, thank you Pierce,” Shirley said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. It was after all the third she’d received.   
  
“This one has diamonds mined from your birthplace.” He told her.   
  
“I was born in Oregon.” Shirley told him, her annoyance becoming more prominent.  
  
“My turn!” Britta exclaimed handing over an envelope.  
  
“It’s so small.” Shirley noted as she opened it and pulled out a card and began to read, “Happy birthday,” She opened the card and was silent for a moment as she tried to control her emotions, “to the hardest working mom I know. Take this day for yourself.”   
  
“Aw.” Annie and Troy both whispered.   
  
“And then she gave me a gift card for a mani-pedi at that new place that opened up near campus. Thank you Britta.”  
  
“You deserve it.”


End file.
